Walking on Water
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: You can't hide forever. he said, his voice a mere echo against her now shut door. She, on the other side of her door, sighed and sunk to the floor. Her eyes sparkling sadly like sunlight on a rain puddle. BBRae wslice o' RobStar
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. I decided to whip out this story one day while listening to the song that matches its title-- ALTHOUGH, it has nothing to do with the song and is NOT a songfic. Also, if you want to hear this song, its by Ryan Cabrera so ya'll know-- he's really great singer. : D

Anyway, on to the story--

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

**_Walking on Water_**

_**Chapter One**_

"You can't hide forever." he said, his voice a mere echo against her now shut door.

She, on the other side of her door, sighed and sunk to the floor. Her eyes sparkling sadly like sunlight on a rain puddle.

He groaned inwardly, _Why did it always have to be this way?_ The moment they were close to actually admitting the feelings they both clearly shared--she would choke, run and hide-- locking herself away into the depths her room.

She knew she couldn't hide forever, but for now she would. Picking herself off of the fllor she walked toward her immense bookcase. She took a book down. The water from her eyes now drying. _A book of riddles... _she thought, reading its respective title.

"This is why!" he heard her voice echo from the opposite end of the hallway.

_I don't even know why I try anymore... _he thought dimly, as he turned, his green eyes focused on her now approaching form.

"This is why." she repeated, calmer now, and only a few feet before him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his tone tracing on indifference with hints of irritation as his patience was wearing thin. He didn't understand--and probably would never understand-- why feelings were so difficult for her.

"Riddles-- or any other form of intellect. We don't share the ability to think." she further explained, her tone --and words-- now edged with her typical coldness.

He frowned, "I could figure out a riddle if I wanted to..."

"Prove it." narrowing her eyes, she continued, "Pass all of my tests. And then we'll see about an 'us'."

"This is ridiculous!" he cried, being logical for once, "This should be about feelings, not mind games."

"I guess you don't care about me as much as you said then..." she knowing good and well, that he was in fact right, but in the deep pit of her mind, he needed to proove a point to her first, and she wasn't letting him off easy.

"I do care-- I just don't think I need to be tested." he folded his arms, she mirroring his expression of discontent with a glare to add.

"But I care too much to pass this up." he sighed.

She smiled, seeing the deep concern for her glimmering in his eyes. She felt a stab of regret, but continued anyway, "I'll write that riddle and stick it to my door. When-- that is "if"-- you solve it, put it under my door and I already have the next riddle in place."

His green eyes narrowed, "How do I know that you just won't keep putting them up? Where's the limit? The cut?"

"Okay, that's fair. Ten."

"Seven." he countered, "A week. If I can't proove myself in that much time-- then I never will."

The dark-haired girl felt the conviction in his words as a shiver down her spine, "Come to my room door in awhile-- I'll have my riddle for you."

"Wait-- what happens when I solve the last one?" his green eyes suddenly shinning with inquizitiveness.

"We'll just have to _see_ won't we?" she replied, she not really sure if she want to think that far ahead. She needed these riddles more than he knew. She needed to figure out what she felt inside. She needed specific time to work things out, time she had never set aside before.

He nodded and turned away. She turning the opposite way and disappearing into her room.

* * *

After he had spent a few hours downstairs in the living room playing video games, he decided that he might as well start on the 'riddle challenge' he'd managed to sign up for. 

_Seven riddles...one week to prove my worth. Boy, does she have things backwards... _he thought as he approached her door, _Why isn't unconditional love enough for her?_

He paused a moment to listen through her door. Hearing her mediatative breathing and chanted words, he felt a pull at his delicate heartstrings.

"Raven..." he breathed, pausing a moment to rest his head upon the door, "Well, here's the riddle..." he mused quietly, taking the taped paper from her door...

_Red like fire_

_Swift as a torrent_

_With an uncontrollable current_

_Something that is felt strongly_

_Close to the heart_

_And only one other part_

_This sounds fun... _he groaned inwardly, walking away from her door with a brisk pace as he headed towards the downstairs library.

She, Raven, stepped outside her door a few moments after he had left. Taking delicated steps, her dark hair swaying just so as she turned with another paper in hand, "I hope that he can at least get the first one. I wrote it easy enough, but this one," she said to her self, taping the paper to her door as she spoke, "won't be so easy."

And with those few words spoken, she vanished into her abode once more.

Once he had only managed to finsh half of his trek through the winding corridors, and flights of stairs, he heard a voice call out, "Beast Boy!" it wasn't Her, but he turned just the same.

It was the dark, spike-haired boy that was sometimes the equivalent of his boss. Sometimes this boy had the worst timing--and he meant the _worst _timing, "What Robin? I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"Just wondering what you were up to, that's all, you don't need to get defensive." he retorted, offended.

"Oh, sorry, its just--" he paused, he couldn't believe that he was going ask Robin's opinion on something, but he was, "Don't you think that it's enough for some one to just love them unconditionally?"

The question caught Robin off guard, he wasn't used to his green-eyed friend asking deep questions, "Well, I guess, yah."

"Glad I'm not alone. But I've got to get going now." he turned to leave.

Robin prodded him with another question, "What are you up to?"

"Solving riddles." he sighed, and added with an almost religious tone, "It is Her wish that I prove myself."

The dark haired boy merely nodded. He knew who his friend was speaking of; Raven. Beast Boy had only recently gotten into a bad habit of calling her, "Her", though.

Beast Boy headed towards the last flight of stairs once more, hearing Robin wish him, "Good luck with that." from behind him. Once in the library, he found his head clearer. Like he normally did, just like when he would watch Raven from afar. Adoring the way she would read, and the way her fingers would drum occassionally upon her face as she cupped her cheek with her hand.

Now was no time for memories. He walked toward one of the tables, and took a seat, setting the paper down. A deep breath escaped him, "One part at a time."

"_Red like fire_," he read aloud, "So what's red? Hearts, birds, clothes..." he rambled, thinking outloud always helped, "Let's try the next line to help..._Swift as a torrent_."

His lips pursed one way and then another, shifting in confusion, "What's a torrent again?" he paused thoughtfully, "Rushing water. So that means that its rough, or violent even...maybe it's supposed to mean quick? Yeah, quick, and strong."

"Next line: _With an uncontrollable current_." he read aloud, "So it's strong, fast, and uncontrollable. But it's also red?" he added, confounded.

"Maybe it's figuratively red..." he supposed, continuing his trek though the confusing words, "_Something that is felt strongly, close to the heart, and only one other part_."

The green-eyed boy skipped the step-by-step part, "Okay, so I get the strong part. I get the felt closely, and to the heart 'part'. But what's the 'other part' part mean?"

As he pondered these words carefully, he crossed his arms, and formed something of a pout, "So what is all of these things? Nothing can be as strong as a torrent, except a torrent. And nothing is pure red. And there are a lot of things felt by the heart...that's it! A feeling. Some strong emotion, that's quick. What's quick?"

He breathed deeply, a vague expression adorning his face as he blurted emotions off of his anxious tongue, "Anger, hate, fear, happiness...love. Could it be love? I doubt that she's make the first one so easy. Maybe it's a lot like love?"

"Quick, strong, felt close to the heart, uncontrollable. Wait-- a person can control love, but they can't always control attraction. Maybe she means lust." as soon as he spoke, he shook his head in disagreement, "Nah, lust isn't close to the heart...passion. It's passion. It's just gotta be. It comes quickly, is uncontrollable, and can be characterized as figuratively red."

"I actually sound smart for once. Something I shouldn't get used to, I guess." he laughed to himself, standing up.

He was just about to rush back upstairs and retrieve the next riddle, but instead decided to lead her to believe that he hadn't solved it yet. Then he would get her a flower, and put it outside her door when he returned the solved riddle.

Feeling satisfied with himself, he headed back upstairs. Making his way to the garage this time so he could go into town and get the flower he needed for the next day. She certainly would be suprized...

* * *

Raven awoke early the next morning. She shook the inclination to yawn. She wanted to see if he had solved the riddle yet. Walking to her door, and sliding it open, she gasped in sheer suprize as she stared down at the riddle with the answer scribbled on the paper, and an Azalea-- a flower that symbolizes 'fragile passion'. 

She kneeled on the floor, her cloak falling around her as she clutched the single flower her her heart. Her eyes watering, "He loves me. He doesn't have to prove himself. But why do I make him anyway?"

Her thoughts were only answered by silence. Her warm breath seeming alone in a cold world. Her heart throbbed with a guilt she could not quell. She would wait until he came back again, and then she would tell him he could quit.

She lifted herself off of the ground once more, and disappeared into her room, her cloak reflecting her inner sadness as is dragged along the ground and seemed to fade into the shadows of her dimmly lit room.

* * *

Okay, I promise that this time I WILL finish this story-- I've already finished all of my chapters for this story except for the last two chapters. Please review and I will update next Monday. : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said monday, but I have a sinking suspecion I'm not going to have time to upload this monday-- so ya'll get this early. : )

Thanks bunches to my reviewers : D

**2/4/07-- ATTENTION:** Revised a small part of the beginning, please re-read if you wish. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

**_Walking on Water_**

_**Chapter Two**_

Early morning came quickly, and certain dark-haired girl was already awake. She leaned over to pick up the note and flower he'd given her the night before. _I have to tell him-- this morning. I mean why not, right? _she thought walking towards her door. Her hand was just about to pull the door open when other thoughts started detering her from her plan.

_What if I'm wrong? What if he's just-- I mean-- _she'd seemed so confident and decisive last night, but the second thoughts she was having wouldn't leave her well enough alone. _I won't say anything. Maybe tommorow... _and with that she took the note and flower, and placed them on her counter. Taking the next riddle to put on her door...

* * *

Beast Boy paced with an intense need to know burning within him. His heart felt so heavy and light at the same time. On one side of his heart, he felt joyous that he had solved the first riddle and that she would adore the azalea he had bought her. On the other, he felt torn and hurt because he still had six riddles to go, and there was no guareentee that she would ever love him. 

The light-haired boy, sat down, his passionate green eyes scanning the next riddle he had pulled off of her door. He heard some of his teammates walking downstairs. Turning he saw his dark-skinned friend Cyborg, his orange-haired friend Starfire, and his spiky-haired boss Robin.

"Hey B., what's up?" Cyborg asked him, taking a seat across from him.

"Hey guys, just trying to concentrate on this riddle thing I've managed to sign myself up for..." he replied, his tone grim.

Starfire sat down next to Beast Boy and gave him a hug, "Do not worry, I am sure you will be able to solve the riddles."

"How many do you have to solve?" Robin asked, truly curious.

"Seven. But now it's only six. And the worst part is, she's writing them herself, so I know she'll probably make them harder the more I solve." the green-eyed boy responded, "But I'll keep you'll updated. I've got ta concentrate on this."

His concerned friends watched from their table posts as he left the confines of the kitchen. Dropping his plate into the kitchen sink as he slinked upstairs.

* * *

_Difficult to gain_

_Easy to break_

_Something that is easy to feign_

_Needed in every relation_

_Closest to the heart_

_Found in every nation_

"Well, that's what it says, but what does it mean?" he asked himself, pouring his concentrating solely on his seemingly only purpose in life.

After staring forlornly at the scrap of paper before him for seemingly forever, he decided to take a short break. He headed upstairs, and moseyed into the kitchen. A brief moment passed, he glanced up and saw Her. Their eyes met and an intense passion filled him, her soft gaze, her petite form.

He watched her every movement, her every curve moved with poise and grace. The way her arms shifted loosely as she walked. He sighed, he felt the deep pull of the romantic that he was. He diverted his gaze shortly, he wished not to be viewed as a staring goof.

Raven walked past her staring companion. Ignoring the fact that he was staring at her with a deep longing in his emerald eyes. She felt the urge to blush but repressed it. Most girls would admit that it's flattering to find a boy watching her every move.

She pulled out her normal teapot, a box of tea along with it. Just following her normal, morning routine. Her hair swaying as she worked efficiently to make her morning tea. Although she felt ashamed to have come to the kitchen later than she normally did, but what could she say? What was her defense? She had stayed up late wondering, meditating, and reading into the potential relationship she could have with a certain green-eyed boy.

The dark-haired girl had read many things, read the studies of many paths of life to find one way that they couldn't work. A simple way out, anything, was all she'd need to back up her selfish cause. She'd tried pyschology first, hoping to find something about opposites and such, she only managed to find a small paragraph about opposing personalities can make relationships _difficult_, but not impossible.

Then she tried the readings of Socrates, of Plato, and of Aristotle, of Locke, and of Kant, but still she found nothing. She picked up the Analects, the teachings of Confucious, but still she found no help on dealing with her delimma. She even went so far to read the match that Astrology had to offer, and somehow, their star signs weren't crossed like she'd hoped. It was times like these that she wished she'd been born another day.

"Raven?" the green-eyed boy inquired.

Her attention diverted quickly, he looked as though he had attempted to gain her attention more than once, "What?"

He merely pointed back at her pot of tea, which she noticed to be bubbling hot. She pulled the pot from the heat as quick as she could, but she wasn't quick enough, she incurred a hot burn as the water bubbled from the boiling pot. She cried out in pain, he rushed to her side at once, pulling her away from the pot. He pulled her form towards the sink, and flipped the cold water on, taking her hands and placing them under its cooling power.

After a few moments, she pulled her hands from his gentle grasp. He let go with no resistance, "Do you want ice for that?"

Raven shook her head softly, feeling ashamed and embarassed to have let her thoughts wander so much that she was completely unaware of her surroundings. Then, her mind, out of bad habit, began to wander once more; she thought back to before, only a few minutes before, when his hands held hers. The warm and comforting sensation of holding hands with another.

She shook the thought away bitterly. She didn't quite understand why she was so determined to fight their potential romantic relationship, but she held to it more steadfast than one might suppose. Beast Boy ventured toward her again with a dishrag clutching ice, "Let me see."

Raven held her injured hand defiantly, "I'm fine, thanks." her tone now, almost supposing that, somehow, this was _his_ fault.

Once again, as if just to shock her again with his current boldness, he pulled her hand gently so that he could see her scalding mark. Gingerly, he placed the ice upon her burn, she winced audibly, her face contorting slightly. He applied little pressure, and she diverted her gaze.

Silence was a strange thing for the two of them to share. They normally were too busy arguing or being superheros for the two of them to actually notice what it's like to be serene in one another's presense. He allowed her to control the ice pack after a few moments. Delving back into the sweet thoughts he was experiencing before-- before the water began to boil.

Then he thought about her hand-- her dear sweet hand held in his own-- it was a feeling like none other. He smiled softly and turned away. Tending to the pot of water, he made certain to place the lid back on it. He also grabbed a few paper towels to clean up the water that has dripped everywhere.

"It's better." she spoke, her tone guarded.

"Yup, ice always helps." he replied, his tone still as friendly as ever.

"Thanks." she half-muttered, "I'm going back upstairs."

With no more a word, she climbed up the stairs and disappeared down the long, dark hallway. He sighed with uneasiness, and threw the paper towels away. _Where are my other friends when I need them?_

* * *

After short time wandering around the kitchen, he found himself down in the library once more. Pouring his thoughts over the cryptic riddle, and drumming his fingers just so. _I don't have to solve it necessarily today, but if I wait, tommorrow I'll have to solve two._

He grimaced audibly, "Difficult to gain..." he read once more, as though the words were foreign to him.

"What's difficult to gain?" he pondered a few moments, "popularity...honor, and then of course, respect...love? No. Love can't really be gained. Only felt..." he stifled a laugh, "I sound like a hippo-cryte...or whatever Raven always calls me when I don't make sense."

Simling as he thought about the beautiful girl he knew so well, he continued his work, "Easy to break-- something that is easy to feign." he pursed his lips, and read more, "Needed in every relation-- closest to the heart."

His heart dropped, his eyes loosing their gleam as his blood seemed to run cold, "Maybe it wasn't so difficult. It's Trust. It's got to be. I don't know why I didn't realize it before. Every relationship needs trust, it's what's closest to the heart. And 'Found in every nation' only backs it up, nations couldn't exist without trust."

He sighed again, "I just wish this didn't make me think about Terra so much..."

* * *

While Beast Boy pondered Raven's deep riddle, Raven sat alone in her room, meditating. She was thinking about him, even if she should have been concentrating on her mediating. She heard a knock on the door, and felt her breath hitch-- it could be Beast Boy after all...

"Come in." she answered tentively.

The door opened swiftly, a dark-haired boy shadowing her doorway, "Mind if I talk to you for awhile?"

Raven relaxed, it was only Robin, "No, I don't mind. Is it Mission work?"

Robin leaned against her doorway, unsure whether he should invite himself into her room or not, "It's about Beast Boy."

She turned away at once, the sparkle in her purple eyes disappeared, her potential distraction was gone, he continued while she silently cursed herself, "He said he has to solve some riddles or something. Something about proving his love? What's all of this about?"

"It's not important." she replied curtly, "He set himself up for it."

"Raven, haven't we all been through enough to know that we can all be trusted with one another's secrets? I'm not going to run downstairs and tell him what you tell me. You can trust me. You know that. So, please tell me what's going on." he replied, evenly, with no rise in his tone.

The dark-haired girl looked away, "It's not a matter of trust-- it's a matter of pride." she sighed heavily, "Look, I know I feel something more than friendship for him, but I just don't know what this feeling is, it's something that I have only felt one other time, but in a different way."

Little did Robin and Raven know, Beast Boy had finished his riddle, managed to get her a flower to match the meaning closest to the riddle, and was on his way to her door. He stopped short though when he heard his teammates talking. He decided to stop and listen, he hoped that maybe he could understand more of what Raven was going through.

"I see." he replied, "Well, I kind of know how that is, to care about someone and not have that feeling returned. But what is the purpose of the riddles? What's it have to do with proving his worth or whatever?" he asked, when he spoke around Raven, he knew she was much smarter than he, so he never tried to impress her with his expansive vocabulary, or beat around the bush like he used to, he went straight to the point.

Beast Boy stepped away from the conversation for a moment, he felt as though he were a traitor or something, betraying her trust--and Robin's-- by listening in on their conversation. He stepped away a few paces, down the hall hoping to come back at a more opportune moment.

"It's a principle thing. Not so much does this have to do with worth, as it does principle-- and time. The principle is that if he cares enough to go through the trouble of pushing his comfort zone for me, then I know he and I can have a stable relationship. But if he can't push the envelope, even though I know he can, then how would our relationship be? We'd end up hurt, and alone." she paused to take a breath, her gaze diverted, "And time, because I'm not sure what I want-- and if I can manage the pain if it happens again..."

Robin paused a moment, his perceptiveness being stretched, at length, he replied, "Ahh, I see what you mean. I'm not sure you have to worry about that though."

"One can never be too sure." was her only reply, "I must continue mediatating. Can we finish this conversation some other time?"

"Sure. Is tommorow night okay?"

"As long as the crime rate stays down like it has been, but sure. And let's go somewhere besides the Tower."

Beast Boy crept back, only hearing the end of their conversation. He morphed into a small spider, and hid upon the wall as Robin walked past the hallway the green-eyed boy had been spying from, the last thing Beast Boy needed was to be caught. After he heard Raven's door shut, he returned to human form.

He felt crushed and hurt, "So much for an 'us'..." he, unfortunately, only managed to hear Robin and Raven exchange plans that sounded very much like a date to him. Call him jealous, or stupid for forgetting about the masked-boy's affections for Starfire, but one could only wonder why he had heard plans like those pouring from the mouths of his dear friends.

With slumped shoulders, and a lazy gait, he dropped the riddle, flower, and the answer to the riddle on the ground. He didn't feel much like being romantic, or delivering a sweet message. A sweet message, just like others he'd given before, in hopes of winning her utmost affection.

Beast Boy wandered back to the confines of his messy room, and locked the door. He flopped on the bed, and closed his eyes-- feeling empty and alone to the world.

* * *

A few hours later, Raven ventured from her room. With a leisure gait, she happened to stumble upon Beast Boy's note. Her normal inquisitive perceptiveness was thrown to the wind, she picked up the riddle and clutched the delicate pink Fressia flower with her opposing hand.

She read the note to herself:

_Hey, just figured out your riddle thing. It's Trust. _

_Ta-Da! I'm not so stupid after all. Just kidding. You're_

_so much smarter than I'll ever be. So yeah, I went to the store, _

_I wanted a pretty flower with the meaning of trust, but_

_flowershop man, said "No, no, we have NUN." :O _

_So I gotcha a pret-tah Fressia flower. It means 'delicious passion'. _

_Sorry if the meaning kind of weirds ya out. Not intended to. _

_Well, hope to see you soon, beautiful._

_B.B._

She almost felt herself laugh at certain parts, but restrained herself. Instead, she turned back toward her room and disappeared into it's dark void. Thinking happily about how sweet it was for him to write such a letter, and wondering, what riddle she should write next...

* * *

So is anyone trying to figure out the riddle before they're said? 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, there was some discrepencies about the last chapter-- like why Raven didn't end the riddle thing like she seemed intent on endning. Technically, she only said, "He loves me. He doesn't have to prove himself. But why did I make him anyway?"-- which was just me writing her internal conflict.

Whenever I think of Raven's character, she's a mixed bag-- her creators made her a character that is difficult to figure out because she normally makes things more complicated than they need to be. A good example would be the "The End" arc-- she insisted on dealing with this problem on her own. She let the others help for awhile, but eventually she did get discouraged and change her mind.

I mean, think what you guys want to, everyone's interpertation is different, but when I right Raven I don't write her cut and dry and I make sure that she maintains some mysteriousness and indecisiveness to her character. And just so you all know, she will be indecisive for the rest of this story.

Oh and I know I said I'd update weekly, but I guess I'll just update when I get the chance. : D

Thanks bunches to my reviews! They all mean so much to me-- keep on voicing those opinions of yours!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks. : D

**_

* * *

__Walking on Water_**

_**Chapter Three**_

Beast Boy sat downstairs on the couch with snacks gathered all around as he played his mindless video games. His heart was heavy with guilt and confusion; he felt guilty for listening in on Raven and Robin's conversation, and he felt confused as to why it seemed as though the two were now going out for a date.

He clicked off the games system and just when he was about to divulge himself with sorrowful thoughts again, he heard a voice beckoning him. His ears swiveled slightly, and he turned around to see a fellow teammate descending the stairs.

"Hey Star," he replied, "What'cha up to?"

"Friend," she spoke cheerfully, "would you be interested in helping me cook?"

"Sure." he answered, happy to have a distraction from his grim thoughts.

* * *

After talking, laughing, and cooking with Starfire, Beast Boy was feeling better tenfold. But while they were cleaning up the kitchen, Starfire noticed his more recent, forced, happiness, "What's wrong?"

Reluctantly, he told her what had been tieing his stomach into knots, "And that's pretty much it-- they're going to some resturant together tonight."

She wanted to be angry, burst into a fury, and demand Robin tell her everything, but resisted the urge, and replied with a very forced, calm, "There is a reason, I'm sure."

He nodded dimly, guessing that her speech was finished, she caught him off guard by continuing, "But it would not hurt to do the spying."

His expression became lighter, "Really?"

"Yes, I will speak to Raven about tonight."

"Wait! Then she'll know we're there!"

"No, I will say that I am interested in her plans because I was going to ask her to go to the mall of shopping."

Beast Boy blinked in confusion, but nodded his agreement anyway, "That's a good plan-- I guess..." he added less sure.

* * *

Beast Boy sighed as he wandered down one of the endless hallways of the building he called home. He was becoming increasingly more anxious as to what the next riddle would be-- it was nearly two in the afteernoon and Raven had yet to place another riddle. He wondered if maybe she had come to her senses, and realized that the 'riddle challenge' was feather-brained and was just waiting for a time to tell him so...or maybe she hadn't placed another riddle because she was spending time with a certain other boy...

He shook those thoughts away and walked up to Raven's door. There was no new riddle, and he was just about to walk away again when the door slid open, revealing the girl he cared for so much. The two seemed to stare through one another for a few moments before she placed the note on her now closed door. She pulled her hood over her head and disappeared down the hallway.

Sighing, he took the note off the door and it read:

_Rare_

_Testable_

_Kind of Person_

_Nice_

_Strong_

_Lots of time on hand_

_Great, she's getting vager... _he thought, walking down the hallway with the note folded in his hand.

* * *

Raven sighed as she studied her form reflected in the mirror she held, "Well, I suppose this is as dressed "up" or "normal" as I get." she told herself, putting down her mirror, and reluctantly dropping her cloak from her neck. She hadn't exactly figured out why tonight, the night she would confide into Robin her deepest problems, had been the night she chose to dress-- well-- different.

It gave her a slight rush as she thought about everyone's reaction to her new appearance-- especially his...she shook her head disagreeing with such a stray thought. She sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time and left her room. She walked straight to the main room, trying to keep her head up high, and maintain her confidence.

The others were in the main room as usual-- doing their usual activites-- except for Robin; he was leaning against the counter, obviously waiting for her to appear, but then she also noticed that he had dressed differently as well-- he still donned his trademark mask-- but he wore a light blue polo and black slacks. She also noticed he was wearing a black tie to match.

Then it seemed as though the world ended-- the noise that once filled the large main room ceased to exist. All eyes were on Robin and Raven, the two noticed the change in atmosphere lightly, but ignored it the best they could-- linking arms and exiting the main room.

Cyborg's jaw nearly dropped, "Woah now, I thought there were some other affections those two held already..."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy demanded, "We know that he's like in love with Starfire-- but Raven will barely give me the time of day--"

"Man, Raven has it bad for you." Cyborg replied, noticing Starfire approach from the kitchen, "And no worries Star, I know he likes you just as much as ever."

"Then how do you explain that?!" Starfire cut in, pointing in the direction of the departed "couple", before Beast Boy could reply.

"I concur-- what gives?" Beast Boy added, equally indignant.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's choice of words, Starfire's anger was to be expected, but Beast Boy using "big" words?, "Well they both confide in me a lot. Raven practically spilled her heart to me one day."

"Oh really?" Beast Boy asked, his tone completely unbelieving, "Raven doesn't just "spill her heart"."

"Ya'll had a fight one day or something-- I don't remember-- all I remember is how she told me that she likes you-- or whatever."

"And Robin? You're certain he has no other "affections"?" Starfire asked, quirking a brow.

"I'm certain Star, he always talks about you-- Starfire this-- Starfire that--" Cyborg assured, he tone almost sounding like disgust. The two only gave him blank stares in reply, lost in their own thoughts-- or confused...

"So, ya'll don't believe it? I bet you two planned to spy on them tonight-- didn't you?." Cyborg continued, now half-heartedly flipping through his mechanic magazine.

Beast Boy and Starfire both visablely tensed, "What ever gave you that idea?" they said almost at the same time, covering their own mouths soon after.

Cyborg shook his head-- things always had to be complicated around here, didn't it?, "Ya'll do what you want, but just don't get caught. Or else things will get worse."

* * *

"Can you see them?" Starfire asked, completely hidden in the bushes while Beast Boy spied on the couple afar as a pigeon perched upon said bushes.

Beast Boy morphed down again, falling into the bushes, "They're over there, but I can't hear what they're saying-- we should get closer."

The two approached the couple as swiftly as they could until they were finally within earshot of the couple, "--But I don't know what to do about that!" Raven was saying.

Robin reached out his hand and caught hers, "Look, it's okay. Tell him how you really feel, and things will be okay."

Raven seemed to stare through him, her eyes showing her uncertainty. She looked away again, "If it's so simple, why don't you tell her how you _really _feel then?"

Starfire was about to jump up, but Beast Boy restrained her, "Wait-- we don't know what they're really talking about-- they could be talking about us."

The redhead glanced at him, her green eyes flaring with fury, "Are you certain?"

"I'm sure they are...I hope so anyway..."

"It's just," Raven started again, "--I feel awkward telling you this-- but he just gets on my nerves so much...and then all this stuff about love and unyielding affection...I'm not sure I can bear it." her eyes full of frustration, a feeling of a problem pent up that one couldn't solve danced in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a hint of confusion in his voice, as he let go of her hands, and took a sip of his drink.

"Well--" she didn't have a chance to reply. Suddenly there was an explosion nearby-- a building on their very road only a few meters away. Robin and Raven leapt up at once, the two of them subconciously regretting wearing something other than their normal attire.

Robin and Raven ran towards the scene without hesistation, and reached it within seconds. A typical low-rate looking criminal emerging from the smoke. The two teens breathed relief-- they had expected it to be a supervillian of sorts. The criminal took no more a second to run down the road, the teenage superheroes were about to run after him, but they were hit with a blast from the side.

The two were knocked aside, and a familar voice reached their ears, "This is our robbin' spot." it was Gizmo with his normal high-pitched, annoying voice. He must have been yelling at the criminal who'd run away-- but 'our'?

Raven sat up, and saw that not only Gizmo was present, but also the rest of the Hive Five save for Jinx, of course, "We'll need to call the others--" Robin was saying to her, although for some reason, she felt light-headed, she swayed momentarily, but shook herself free and nodded in reply-- what she agreed to was beyond her.

Robin was about to call for the others when he was slammed aside again, this time by Mammoth. Robin leapt up quickly and was about to launch an attack but before he had a chance, green bursts of energy came crashing down, blasting back his opponent.

Raven felt unable to move, like she was permanently grounded to cold, hard blacktop. Seemore launched one of his attack eyes and Raven wanted to shrink back, but she couldn't even muster her arms to block the attack. She closed her eyes and waited-- the attack never came-- Beast Boy, in the form of a tiger, had repeled the attack with one of his large paws.

The dark-haired girl was relieved for only a moment before she felt a weight of exhaustion pull her to the ground. She was out-cold, the last thing she could hear was "Raven-- no!"

Beast Boy turned to face his opponents once more, this time morphing into a mammoth and charging towards his adversaries. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Starfire and Robin were fending off Mammoth and Kid Wycked. He barely missed Seemore, but managed to barrel into Gizmo-- who was making his comments as usual.

"Beast Boy, call Cyborg!" Robin's voice sounding above the ruckus Beast Boy currently heard.

"Ok." Beast Boy replied, whipping out his communicator, "Cyborg!" he cried out at once, "We need you at--"

His communicator was knocked out of his hands, "Didn't forget about us did you?" Gizmo's voice mocked as he approached, this time Billy Numerous making an appearance. Beast Boy figured he had been rounding up some of the goods they planned on stealing.

Beast Boy growled, and morhped into a raptor, ready to strike but once again, he was caught off guard when another blast shot past him. A shoot of pink shot past him and into Billy and Gizmo knocking them over. Beast Boy morphed into his human form again, just to see a yellow blur shoot past him, and a few seconds later, he saw that all of the criminals had been detained.

"Jinx, Kid Flash." Robin said, approaching them, "Good to see you two."

Starfire came up a few seconds later, "Thanks friends."

"And that's something I never thought I'd say to you-- no offence." Beast Boy said, approaching with Raven held in his arms.

"None taken." Jinx replied, "We were in this part of town and heard the explosion. So we figured that we'd check it out."

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, "We were actually in the middle of our date, and--"

"Oh whatever!" she groaned, frustratedly, "We should really get going now."

Jinx and Kid Flash disappeared, taking the criminals away with them, "If we're not careful, they may put us out of a job." Robin joked.

"Is she okay?" Starfire asked Beast Boy, refering to her ailing friend.

"I think she's just tired." he replied, and as he was saying this, a familar face appeared down the road.

"I'm coming!" Cyborg yelled, running furiously down the road.

He arrived panting a few moments later, "Aw, man! I missed it! All the action...gone..."

"Why didn't you drive?" Starfire asked, as she followed Robin whom had begun to walk away.

"I...don't...know..." he replied, following her.

Beast Boy following slowly behind, clutching Raven as though she were his only lifeline to outside world.

* * *

Later that night, Raven awoke in the Titans' sick room still feeling slightly dizzy. _What happened? Where am I? _she glanced around the room, and noticed that the others were crowded around her, all asleep, but the one she saw who was closest to her was Beast Boy.

She sighed in calm and admiring reflection, she was about to reach out to him, but then she noticed that there was a note and flower on her lap. A pretty yellow-green tri-fold flower, a Forsythia, and the small parchment-colored note attached to it. She took it off and read it:

_Raven,_

_I've been thinking-- if you like Robin-- that's okay with me. _

_I'll live with it. But what I can't take is if you don't let me know-- _

_keep it a secret. So please, just admit it. And just so you know, _

_I've been awake all night, much longer than the others. I'll _

_probably fall asleep in like five minutes after this, but I wanted to _

_write you again. And let me just say, you're so beautiful when you _

_sleep-- the way your hair falls in front of your face..._

_And just so you know...it's Patience._

_Love,_

_B.B._

Raven felt very full at that moment-- who was she to question-- he loved her with all his heart-- and she questioned-- everything. She sighed, and placed the flower and note on the nearby counter. She pulled herself from the bed and walked over to him, she ran her fingers momentarily through his front locks, "Why are you putting me through all of this? Or even yourself? I wish I could tell you what I'm going through...but I can't..." She bit back her impulse to walk away, and placed a small kiss on his cheek, before returning to her bed.

She pulled the covers over her head and drifted off to sleep, _I only wish he was awake to feel that kiss...to know I do care for him...and not Robin like he believes..._

Although, at that moment, Raven didn't know, nor would she ever know that Beast Boy was indeed awake at that moment, feeling his cheek with satisfaction, "G'night Rae..." he whispered, before turning to sleep again on his lounge chair.

* * *

Dun dun dun...confused yet: D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of my reviewers as usual! I appreciate all of your support, and I hope that you all keep enjoying my story. : )

Also a special thanks to **SxStrngSamurai13**!! I'm so glad that you think this story is cute. I try. : D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK. ALSO, THE POEM _SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY_ BELONGS TO LORD BYRON.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D_**

* * *

**_

_**Walking on Water**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Where are you going? Quit running away from me." she demanded as she pursued him.

"I'm not running anywhere. Just put up the next riddle and leave me alone." he snapped back, stalking away more quickly.

Raven sighed and stopped trying to convience him-- or herself-- otherwise. She stopped by her door and watched him disappear around the hallway corner. With one last sigh, she vanished into her room.

* * *

Beast Boy continued downstairs and fell onto the couch. He sighed in frustration as he re-lived what he had witnessed only a few minutes ago...

_Since the night before, when Raven had passed out, the Titans had all sat vigil with their fallen commrade, hoping she would awake soon. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg all awoke early in the morning. They glanced over at their leader, Robin, but knew that he was still asleep. They glanced toward one another and ventured downstairs._

_"Let us make breakfast." Starfire suggested, smiling brightly like she normally did._

_Beast Boy and Cyborg both smiled in agreement-- breakfast was always nice. So after a few minutes of their combined labor, the three completed their breakfast. Trekking back upstairs again, Beast Boy let his mind wander... I can't believe she gave me a kiss last night-- it was on the cheek, yes-- but it was still a kiss!! I can't believe how good I feel when she's near me. I don't know how I never noticed all of these things I like about her before-- like her sweet scent, the way her hair falls in her face, and her soft purple eyes..._

_He was abruptly pulled from these thoughts when he and the others walked into the room to find Robin and Raven locking lips. They pulled away the moment the others walked into the room. He felt so angry and torn-- especially after all of those sweeter feelings he was feeling before-- he stormed out the room, and dropped the tray in the process._

_He also noticed Starfire storm out a few minutes after him. He heard Raven and Robin's pleas soon after, as he and Starfire made their way down the hallways. He wouldn't hear of it-- it was so much eaiser to assume the worst-- besides-- Raven and Robin had made plans to go out and talk about stuff that obviously was too 'delicate' to be spoken about within the Tower-- so why shouldn't he suspect they had something going on that was less-than-innocent?_

_All he could think of as he sulked away from her sweet form was-- This isn't just between the two of us anymore..._

The young boy felt only the pains of remorse, regret, rejection, and an array of other emotions clouding his mind. He didn't even notice Cyborg approach him, "Don't you think you're being hasty?" he asked, sitting a space away from his teammate.

There was reluctance in his form as he spoke, sitting up to face Cyborg, "No. We walked up to that-- you saw them-- they were swapping spit!!"

Cyborg just stared at him in confusion, "If she really likes me, then why would she kiss him?" Beast Boy continued.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it-- give her a chance to explain herself."

He groaned in reply, "I just want to be hurt right now okay?"

"Okay." Cyborg nodded, "Want to play GameStation?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Starfire, please come out." Robin pleaded from the other side of her door.

She didn't reply and he only felt worse by the second. He sighed and decided that it was pointless to try talking to her anymore. Walking down the familar hallway, he paused in front of the door of a certain dark-haired girl-- a girl that he considered one of his best friends.

But just when he was about to continue on his way, he noticed the note on her door. He read it quietly to himself before taking it down, and decending the stairs into the main room.

* * *

Laying on the floor of her room, her eyes shut in calm reflection, she thought about what had previously transgressed between the teens a mere ten minutes ago...

_"Good morning Raven." a voice greeted, breaking through her veil of sleep._

_Raven yawned widely, and looked up noticing that it was Robin, not Beast Boy, who had greeted her. She smiled softly in reply-- she was thinking about Beast Boy again-- in fact-- that past night she had a very weird dream about him...but it was all so sweet too... He leaned over her, "Are you okay?" his face mere inches from her, as though he needed to see her close up to believe her words._

_Raven yawned again, "Yeah, I really don't know..." her eyes closed as she sat up, and found her lips locked with a very shocked Robin, "...what happened..." she continued, pulling away from him quickly thereafter._

_Of course the seconds between them were not unobserved-- as fate would have it-- Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg had all walked into the room about the same moment the accident had occurred._

_"It's not what it looks like!!" Robin blurted out at once, his face red with embarrassment._

_Raven was about to protest as well, but when she saw her teammates' shocked expressions, she remained silent and diverted her gaze from her friends. A deep silence cloaked the room and no one moved. But after a few moments of stunned silence, Beast Boy dropped the tray of breakfast he was carrying and disappeared down the hallway._

_The tray clattered on the floor and Starfire disappeared from the room in a flash of fury. The last thing Raven saw from either of her friends was the hurt expression each of them wore, "Starfire!!" Robin's anxious voice cracking her stunned silence._

_Raven leapt up at once and trekked down the hallway after BeastBoy-- hearing Robin's distressed calls from behind her-- she figured that Starfire had went the opposite way._

_Cyborg sighed slightly, "Drama..." he muttered under his breath as he picked up the remains of the tray._

Raven sat up once more, and began to write the next riddle, even though she'd already finished the riddle for today, she decided to get ahead-- besides-- who knew when she might black out again-- and that was another question that puzzled her mind-- Why had she blacked out in the first place?

* * *

"Here. I thought I'd save you the trouble of walking upstairs." Robin said, handing the note to Beast Boy as a means of peacemaking.

Robin wasn't the best peacemaker in the world, and it showed, because Beast Boy found his comment aggressive and condenscending. Beast Boy took the paper from his hands, and stalked away, leaving a very confused Robin. Cyborg approached him, "Maybe you should try saying that differently next time."

"What? What's wrong with what I said?" he asked, trying to keep his tone from becoming defensive.

"Does 'save you the trouble of walking upstairs' sound familiar?"

Robin sighed again, he felt frustrated and aggravated that all of this stuff kept happening-- one slip and everything had spiraled downward-- "I'll be in my room." he huffed off.

Cyborg folded his arms-- it was his turn to be mad, "Does everyone in this house have to have an additude?!"

Robin was already gone by the time these words were spoken though. Cyborg groaned again, and decided that maybe talking to the girls would be easier than trying to talk to the boys-- but then his stomach growled-- "After lunch..." he decided, heading for the fridge.

* * *

Beast Boy sat alone in the library, with the piece of paper in front of him, her pretty manuscript haunting his very stare. He read the paper to himself with little emotion at all...

_Always around_

_Someone to walk with_

_Unbreakable bound_

_Easy to talk to_

_Complacent_

_Even when there is no sound_

He sighed, layed his head on the table next to the riddle, and noticed that it smelled like perfume-- Her perfume. Standing up, he decided to walk around the library a bit; he couldn't concentrate anyway. He glanced at the many cases of books that surrounded him in the Titans' personal library.

Pulling a book off the shelf, he noticed that it was a poetry book. He sat down at the table again and flipped through the pages, glancing at the pictures, and forgetting the poems until his eyes spotted a painting of a dark-haired woman on one of the pages. He glanced at the poem's title, _She Walks in Beauty, _"By Lord Byron? That's a wierd name." he commented.

He sat a moment and decided to read the poem to himself anyway,

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of coldless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which haven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling place._

_And on that cheek, o'er that brow,_

_So soft so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

"Wow. I can't understand half of this poem, but with a title like _She Walks in Beauty _then it's got to be a good poem to give Raven-- wait!! What am I thinking? Just solve the riddle."

* * *

There was a knock on her door. She sat up quickly, rushed to the door, and flung it open in an instant-- hoping it was him-- it was not. Her heart sank, she'd hoped it would be Beast Boy, so she could just tell him everything her heart desired to release, "Come in." she said, motioning him in.

Cyborg stood in shock for a moment, he'd never seem Raven move so quickly-- it was so unlike her, "So Rae, about this morning..." Cyborg asked, sitting down on her open floor.

With a wave of her hand cased in black energy, her door shut behind them, and she walked towards her bed. She sat down on the floor across from him, her dark blue cloak swirling around her as she sat. Her eyes looked like empty pools as she stared into his curious eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" her voice whispered.

Cyborg nodded, "I want all this drama to end, and I figured you would be easiest to talk sense to."

Raven sighed, and looked away, "I want wish it away, but I can't. He won't listen to me for awhile I know that for sure." her voice still pin-drop soft, and void of raw emotion.

"Well, you could just tell me what happened this morning-- or you could tell me how this riddle thing started-- 'cause I don't understand it either." as through demonstrating this point he subconciously scratched his head in confusion.

"This morning was no more than an innocent accident. You all walked in at the wrong moment. He was very close to me, and asked me if I was okay. I was still kind of sleepy-- I told him I was okay-- and I sat up. Our lips were locked... I guess I didn't think he would stay hovering over me so closely. I figured that he would move when he noticed my shift. But..." she trailed off, her voice filled with the quiet sighs like those of an old house.

"I knew there was an explanation." he replied, completely confident with himself.

"And the riddles," she continued, "are just buying me time-- time to think and time to work out what I really feel about him-- and just about everything else too."

"So he has three left after this one right?"

"Yes, I can't believe it's already Thursday. This is why I can't be held up by whims like these. And the way I blacked out last night-- what was that all about? I need to get this together. Everything could be on the line, and--"

"Calm down Raven-- you act like you're planning suicide or something-- you aren't right?" his voice suddenly serious.

She stared at him with a quirked brow, and shook such a question away, "You should probably be on your way-- Starfire will need twice as much conviencing as Beast Boy will."

Cyborg took this as his hint to leave, and trekked down the hallway to Starfire's room. He knocked on her door, and waited a second, "Starfire? Are you in there?"

The door slid open to a sullen-looking Starfire, she motioned him into her room. He shut the door, and took a similar place on the floor like before, "So about this stuff between Robin and Raven..."

A flare of anger flooded her green eyes, "I wish not to speak of such things."

"Come now Star, you don't really think Robin could ever like anyone other than you, do you?"

"Maybe." she replied, her voice detached.

* * *

_Man I need a break... _Beast Boy thought, deciding to open the poetry book again. He glanced over the poem he'd read earlier, anddecided that he would place it with the riddle answer, "...now about this riddle..."

* * *

Finally at day's end, not much had been accomplished in the heart of Cyborg. He knew what really happened-- Raven had no reason to lie. He had convienced Starfire that she was being hasty, but not much else. And Robin he couldn't find, so he decided to retire upstairs in his room.

Beast Boy had made his way upstairs and went straight to her door. Just as he was about to place the note on her door, it opened, her sad expression cutting through the darkness-- and his hidden strife.

"Here Rae." he said, offering her the note, and customary flower he'd fashioned into the riddle game they played.

"How funny..." she smiled, offering him the same flower he offered her-- a purple iris-- with which she'd fashioned him a note as well.

They exchanged their gifts with a confused silence-- niether really knew how to say those few little words-- "I'm sorry." Raven broke the silence, losing her composture, "It was just--"

"No it's okay. It was an accident-- I know. Besides--" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because her lips were now locked with his. A warm passion passing between the two of them. He could only react by holding her close as they kissed softly in the fading light of the sun.

She twined her fingers in his hair as he laced his tongue with hers. A soft sigh passed from her lips as he trailed his fingers down her sides. Her mouth parted from his eager one a moment, turning from his confidence with a shy look. His eyes softened and he beckoned her back, their lips locked again.

After a few moments, which seemed like forever, they broke apart. Silence stunning the hallway once more, "So, yeah," Beast Boy began, breaking the silence, "I picked an Iris because it means "Your friendship means so much to me" and because Friendship was the answer."

"I picked an Iris for the same reason-- and because friendship is a two-way street after all. I just thought you'd like a flower for a change." she blushed, starting to withdraw herself from the hallway.

" 'Night Rae." he breathed, taking her hint, and blowing her an akward kiss as he left. She smiled, but no reply passed from her coy lips.

He opened the letter she wrote him at once;

_Dear Beast Boy, _

_Even though I doubt you'll believe me-- I didn't kiss Robin_

_this morning. He was leaning over to ask me if I felt okay and_

_I sat up too quick. But seeing as you won't believe me, figured_

_I'd throw a few things onto the table. For one thing-- why do you_

_have to have such a cute smile? Why do you always have to be so_

_happy that you melt my icy heart? And how come you always have_

_to be so kind and endearing to such a witch as me? It makes me wonder _

_what you can possiblely see in me. __I mean, I doubt that you really--_

_what am I saying? __Sigh Anyway, talk to you later, if ever._

_Raven _

_P.S. I wrote you a special riddle-- just because-- It's going to sound funny to you, but just read it okay?_

_What I feel_

_Hurts so bad_

_Can't shake it away_

_Empty and cold_

_A sad stare_

_Bored flair_

_Solve the riddle yet? It's me without you._

* * *

Raven sat down on her bed, and opened her note up quickly;

_Dear Raven,_

_I just wanted say "I'm sorry". I was a jerk. I shouldn't have_

_accused you of liking Robin or whatever. Forgive me? Oh,_

_and I just wanted to tell you "Thanks for the kiss"-- yeah,_

_I caught you in the act. You kissed my cheek last night, and_

_I felt like I was in heaven-- I could barely sleep I felt so _

_warm and loved._

_Well, TTYL._

_B.B._

She also noticed the poem attached to the note and opened it. Reading the poem to herself silently. _Lord Byron... _she knew even though he didn't write the author down. She blushed at his normal considerateness, but she also realized that the two of them seemed to be on the same page-- both of them got flowers, wrote notes, and poetry--

Her eyes grew wide at this realization, "No, that means that--" she shook her head and thoughts away.

So that night, some of the trouble was resolved, and the teens fell asleep content that the feud was settled, but what niether of them knew was the pending danger that was lingering so near them...

* * *

Next chapter should be coming up soon. : D


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks bunches to my reviewers and I am very pleased that you all enjoy my story, and I hope my story continues to please. : D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

* * *

_**Walking on Water**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Beast Boy had commited himself to working on the riddle last night, but he still managed to wake up early to cook breakfast. He was very pleased that he had solved the riddle so quickly. He went over the lines of the riddle in his mind once more:

_True Blue_

_Light heart_

_Day dreamer_

_Hard to own_

_Easy to break_

_Something you can not live without_

He nodded again to himself as he descended the stairs. His answer had to be the right one. He saw Cyborg approaching him, "Morning Cy."

"We are not having Tofu." was all he replied before joining his friend to help cook breakfast.

* * *

Robin's tired form slinked downstairs-- that night had been rough to him. He greeted his teammates half-heartedly, and sat down in his place at the table. Raven sat across from him gave him a sympathetic look. She sighed and buried herself in her book once more. 

Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy cooking the meal-- at least attempting to-- considering they kept arguing over who could use what. The two dark-haired teens tried to ignore what they could, but the racket they always made was just too hard to ignore, "Maybe cereal is best?" Raven suggested, her tone raised above their racket.

The two boy scoffed at the mere thought-- cold breakfast!? After a few more minutes of their normal bickering, Beast Boy and Cyborg placed the plates of egg, bacon, and toast on the table-- followed by pancakes, naturally. Although their bickering had been annoying-- it was also comforting-- things were sliding back into their normal routine.

Cyborg sat down next to Robin and began to eat ravenously. Robin, still as sleepy as ever, merely picked at his food. Beast Boy made one last trip to the table, put Raven's tea down in front of her, and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, "You think I'd forget?"

Raven blushed with red embarrassment as this mark of affection was observed by her teammates. Beast Boy threw down his oven mitts, "I'm going to check on Star." he said, walking upstairs.

"Aw how sweet..." Cyborg half-mocked just to see Raven's aggravated reaction.

After a few minutes, the Beast Boy returned downstairs with Starfire close behind. Starfire refused to look at Robin though-- she seemed more upset with him than Raven, as though maybe it was purely his fault-- the kiss-- that is. Robin gulped, and seemed to shrink behind Cyborg's form. Beast Boy glanced at Robin's pitiful form-- he sighed and realized that there was no reason for him be angry anymore, "Starfire," he began, taking her hand and pulling her closer to the table, "There's been a misunderstanding--"

He let go of her hand and put his arm around Raven, "You see-- Robin was merely asking if she was okay, and when she sat up, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Raven was fidgeting uncomfortablely under Starfire's gaze and Robin seemed hopeful that his explaination would change her mind-- and grateful-- for Beast Boy's intervention. Starfire seemed to be taking his words seriously, "So no one has to be angry at anyone anymore. Cool?"

Starfire's reflective silence only made the teens even more anxious for answer, "We must talk Robin." her voice was cold, and uncharacteristic of her normal demeanor, "But I believe you." her voice now soft and warm.

Robin leapt out of his seat at once and hugged her. She smiled and accepted this gesture of forgiveness. Cyborg laughed, "Finally-- no more drama."

Beast Boy laughed as well, and was about to kiss Raven's cheek once more, but she slipped out of his grip and vanished from the room in a flash of dark energy. Confusedly, Beast Boy accepted that maybe he was pushing his luck.

* * *

Strolling down the hallway a certain green-eyed boy couldn't help but wonder why Raven insisted on pulling him close and pushing him away-- he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle her emotional rollercoaster. 

He soon found that his feet had brought him to Her door. He noticed that there was a sign on her door-- he recognized that it was the old sign she used to put up before she became "social"-- it read "KEEP OUT" in bold, black letters with a small skull head in the corner.

"Hah!" he laughed, "Raven let me in." he knocked.

No answer. He pushed the door open and invited himself inside, "Rae?"

Walking into the confines of her room, he found her asleep on the floor near her bookcase. He smiled, walked to her bed, pulled the covers from it, and placed them over her sleeping form. He pulled the riddle answer from his pocket, and placed it into her open palm. He walked to his room to retrive the flower, and returned to her room a few minutes later.

"Sleep well Rae." he whispered, and was about to leave a kiss on her forehead, but realized that was what made her flee earlier, so instead, he just left her room and shut the door behind him.

A few moments later however...

"He really cares-- but I don't know how to show him what I feel..." she whispered. She had been awake, aware of what he had done for her, but she decided not to persue him. Opening the folded paper she read his answer, "Hope." She lifted up the flower he'd given her and smiled, "Pine flower." She pulled the covers over her and curled up tight, comforted by warm thoughts of him...but still felt that tugging sensation in the back of her mind.

Most people would find it easy and comforting to have someone who cares for them and wants to be there for them, but Raven had never really experienced a real closeness-- there were people she was close _to _like Robin-- but no one she regularly had "deep" conversations with-- about feelings at least. She wanted to be close to him, and not be so worried about feelings-- after all, she didn't have to worry about that since Trigon's demise.

She sighed in her reflective rest, her eyes calmly opening, and shutting as she thought, _Being close to others shouldn't be hard, but I've had to be emotionless for so long-- I just don't know what feels right anymore. How am I suposed to feel something I've never really felt? How can I be sure I'm feeling 'love'?_ she sighed once more, and shook her thoughts away-- these would be questions to solve another day...

* * *

Yeah, it doesn't seem like much was accomplished, but I needed a chapter where thing were more low-key so I could shift gears next chapter. Hope you liked it. : D


	6. Chapter 6

Thought that at the beginning of this chapter I would take a moment to answer the reviewers of the last chapter:

****

SxStrngSamurai- Yeah, don't worry, Rob and Star will get cleared up too-- but I will admit sometimes I get so into one part of the story, i forget to write in their little parts too. :o Oh soo sorry. And thanks for the compliments!

****

Agent of the Divine One- True true. Besides, I couldn't think of much else that the chapter needed, I'd already fleshed out the last two chapters. So yeah. :D

****

Descendant of Doom- Thanks. And yes, I think I've been stretching Beast Boy's thoughtfulness almost too much. I think he had ADD or ADHD or something. :D Yes, Raven is confuzzled a lot. She'll figure it out soon though.

****

Talim9- Thanks bunches:D

****

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx...- Thanks to you too! And might I add, your pen name is a lot to type. :D

****

Ahilty- Aw thanks, I tried to make it sweet.

Also, thanks to everyone who's supported me-- I wouldn't have gotten so far without all of your wonderful reviews. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks. : D

**_

* * *

__Walking on Water_**

_**Chapter Six**_

It was a quiet cold night. The wind whipping across the open ocean. A soft stirring of the current lapping against the sandy shore. A loud shatter of window glass cut through the stark silence of the night. A figure pulled itself from the wrekage and groaned.

The owner of the room stirred from his bed. Standing up he walked towards the figure and lifted them into the moon's sparkling glow.

"Terra!?" his voice cracked from shock. She peered up at him with her icy blue eyes, "You said I could call anytime..." her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, I did. But--" he cut himself short noticing her sudden change in character. She leaned against him, her warm breath against his neck-- he felt his temperature rise in desire-- her lips so near his now-- a simple brush of her sweet hair--

"Terra, I can't-- it's over."

She stared up at him in confusion. He wanted to embrace her again, but she breathed, "I'm sorry." and disappeared from him-- the last words he would ever hear from her before waking up in a cold sweat.

_It was a dream... _he thought, sitting up and noticing the moon's calm face staring through his unbroken window.

Slipping away from his room he disappeared into his lost commrade's room. He flopped onto the floor in front of the landscape-wide window. He wanted to fall into a deep sleep, comforted by her familiar scent, but it eluded him...

* * *

A few hours later, his eyes were droopy, and he was physically half-asleep, but his mind was buzzing with thoughts of her. His eyes shut for only a moment before opening again as he felt a comforting pat on his head.

Lifting his head, his eyes met hers, "Hey Star."

She sat down beside him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." he replied sittting up and yawning widely.

Starfire fell silent. The two sat side-by-side lost in their own thoughts; the sun rising on the horizon, "Want breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll stay here for awhile-- thanks." he replied, flopping onto the ground again.

She nodded and left him to his thoughts. As she walked out the door she noticed Raven walking down the hallway flanked by Robin and Cyborg. They seemed as though they were trying to convience her of something.

Raven would've kept walking to her room, but Starfire blocked her path. Silence grabbed them as the argued through the expressions of their eyes, and faces, trying not to attract the attention of the boy in the room that just happened to be beside that particular hallway.

"For the last time," Raven finally spoke, "until he finishes the riddles, I'm not letting him near me again."

Beast Boy unfortunately hear this, he was already upset, but this was like one more strike to his poor, throbbing heart. He tip-toed to the door and listened outside of it, catching glimpses of his friends arguing outside the door.

"How can you say that?" It was Robin who spoke then, "He's been so kind to you and-- suprizingly romantic-- why are you pushing him away?"

"Who are you to judge?" Raven retorted, shooting Starfire and Robin each a glance, "You guys are my friends too remember?"

Robin and Starfire shared a glance, but diverted their gazes quickly. Niether seemed ready to work out the problem between them-- an maybe it wasn't as big a problem as the two of them thought.

"We just want you two to be happy and to work things out." Cyborg sighed, he must of been thinking about Jinx-- maybe--

Beast Boy sighed as well, but he was waiting for his chance to intervene-- his chance for his say-- maybe with the others around-- she'd be eaiser to convience.

"Well--" her voice suddenly pin-drop soft, "maybe I don't want things to work out..."

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, she vanished in a blur of black-- and silver? _Tears... _Beast Boy thought. His chance never came. Glancing over his shoulder he saw her lithe, dark form disappearing into the horizon. Dark clouds also came into view foaming around the cityscape.

"If I would've known I was hurting you, I would've left you alone a long time ago..."

* * *

Beast Boy waited a few hours after the incident before walking down to Raven's room and taking down the riddle she'd written. It read:

_You can be this_

_or reject this_

_Hard to Earn_

_Never faked_

_Something needed_

_You reap what you sow_

He sighed, "'You reap what you sow'-- how can that be true?" he continued walking down the hallway, and re-entered his room. He glanced at the nearby clock covered with clothing, "Three o' clock already? Raven's not back...this isn't good. She needs alone time, but what if something happened to her?"

He folded up the riddle and trekked downstairs, "Guys, it's getting late, don't you think we should find Raven?"

The others glanced towards him with looks of almost indifference, "She'll be okay-- she just needs time to cool off. You know how she is." Cyborg said.

"Besides, her locator signal is still present so we know where she is." Robin assured him, holding up his communicator.

"In the middle of the ocean?" Beast Boy asked, noticing the blinking red dot was above a mass of water.

"Maybe she's flying back." Starfire suggested, approaching him.

Beast Boy nodded his agreement, "I'm still going out to find her." he turned to make his leave. Starfire seemed as though she wanted to travel with him, but something inside her disagreed with it-- he had to do this on his own.

"Safe travels." Starfire wished before returning to her magazine that she was reading previously.

* * *

Beast Boy felt like he'd been searching for hours when in reality it have only been about an hour and a half. He felt so drained from his constant circling. It seemed like as soon as her signal got close to his, it would disappear again. Leaving him to try and pick up her trail again.

Finally, exhaustion pulling on his last straw, he spotted a small island and swooped downward for a rest. He'd lost her signal again anyway. He landed on the small scrap of land and just when he was about to relax-- BEEP BEEP. Flipping out his communicator with the flick of his wrist, it opened to reveal her signal once more.

Following it's twisted path, he finally came to a cave. He walked into the cave and carefully watched his step because it was very dark within it, "Raven?" he called, glancing down at the communicator once more. He didn't understand it-- why would Raven go into a dark cave-- first of all-- who knew what kinds of drop-offs there were-- what if she fell?!

"Ahh!" he recoiled back, but not quickly enough, he slipped and fell downward. Hitting roughly against the narrow edges of the tunnel-like drop-off. After a few more seconds of his beating, he landed on a rocky floor. Glancing over he saw her form-- her beautiful form-- sprawled a few feet from where he landed. There were a few traces of light still visable from where they were and he noticed the beams shining on her face.

That unfortunately was the last thing he saw before he blacked out...

* * *

Shortly after Beast Boy left, Robin thought about going with him as well. After all, Raven was his friend too. But when he looked up again, he met eyes with Starfire-- beautiful, emerald-eyed Starfire. He looked away, but he noticed that she continued to stare his way. Maybe she wanted to talk to him-- they hadn't really had a chance to 'talk'.

"Oh hah, that is funny Cyborg." Starfire answered.

Robin felt shot-- she wasn't looking at him-- she was looking at TV; Cyborg must of asked her to watch something for a moment. He groaned inwardly, when did he become such a coward about things? He couldn't talk to his supposed girlfriend, bailed on finding a friend who might be lost-- who knew what else he would pass up because of this recent cowardice?

"Starfire," he called out, placing a hand on her arm, "Can we talk?"

The redhead glanced up from her magazine. Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes?"

"About what happened..." he tried to explain, the words slowly slipping away from him-- he suddenly didn't know what to say-- he felt slightly embarassed because he didn't know if Cyborg was listening, but he also felt like Starfire wouldn't listen to him anyway-- her crystal eyes seemed to cut through him--

"Yes?" she repeated, urging him to continue what he intended to say.

"Nevermind..." he sighed, turning away, _Coward... _his mind mocked. But he didn't know what else to do, so he just sat down on the couch to watch TV with Cyborg.

Starfire withheld herself from calling him back, she was still angry with him. How could he just sneak around like that and not tell her what was going on? She would've understood if he was just helping Raven out-- it was the fact that he didn't explain anything to her and led her to believe he had feelings for another that made her angry.

All he had to do was say "Sorry"-- she would take him back in a heartbeat. It was just too hard for either of them to make another move foreward at that moment.

* * *

Warm touches flitted across cold skin. Soft words whispered to deaf ears. Beast Boy awoke to the delicate touch of Raven's hands and the concern of her words. He suddenly felt a throbbing headache form within him, and he found that he couldn't move one of his arms and one of his legs.

He was resting on her lap, but she didn't notice that he was awake. Shutting his eyes he feigned his sleep, and indulged in the sensation of her fingers comforting his sore head, "How could things happen this way--" she was saying, paying special attention to his hair and forehead, "it doesn't make sense."

He loved the feeling of her angelic hands comfortingly stroking his face, tusseling his hair-- she'd even rubbed his ears-- it felt like heaven to him-- he felt kind of bad about feigning sleep to get this kind of attention from her-- but if pretending to be asleep was what he had to do to get her to pay so much attention to him-- then he'd never "wake up".

But then for some reason she started to cry-- he opened his eyes for only a moment only to shut them again as she hugged him up, "Wake up! Please wake up!"

"Raven!" his voice muffled by her shoulder.

She suddenly dropped him and jumped back-- embarassed to be caught in such a state, "Ouch..." he groaned as his chin hit the rocky floor.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Rubbing his now scratched chin, he tried to stand up-- but he couldn't-- he then remembed his injured leg, and arm, "My leg..."

"It's broken--" she replied calmly, before bursting, and spilling her every thought to him, "and you wouldn't wake up no matter how much I tried to heal your head by ruffling your hair, or even when I tried to get your blood flowing by rubbing your face--" she continued, "I thought you were dead-- that my magic wasn't working..."

Beast Boy felt shot again-- she hadn't been touching him out of comfort, affection or even blunt curiosity-- she'd been trying to wake him up. He pulled himself up with his unbroken leg and arm towards the cave wall and sat against it, "So what now?"

He glanced across the way and noticed his communicator was shattered on the rocky floor. She noticed his gaze and raised her communicator to show that their was no signal. They couldn't contact the others. They would have to be found or get out on their own.

"That's weird-- my communicator led me to you-- why is their no signal now?" he asked.

Raven shook her head, "All I know is that I can't contact the others."

She approached him again and he noticed her limp, _She must have a hurt leg too..._

She sat down next to him and raised a hand encased with a blue, sparking glow, "You should save your strength-- you look tired."

She looked unsure, but nodded, and pulled her hand away. The two of them sat in silence unsure of what to say or do. After awhile though, he winced visablely and clutched the back of his neck. Her soft purple gaze fell upon him; without a word she slid her hand behind his neck and rubbed softly as the blue glow of her hand returned.

He knew she was only touching him to heal his pain, but he couldn't help but want to reach out to her too. Hold her face in his hands and kiss her crazy-- or even just stare at her beautiful face--maybe she would even blush at his attention...

The warm sensation of healing disappeared. Sighing she seemed to want to say something, but "I'm tired." was all she spoke.

"Yeah, rest already. You can rest on my shoulder if you want."

She quirked a suspicious brow, but he assured her that it was only a friendly gesture. Her eyes smiled at his concern while resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled in return and felt very pleased that, for once, he could comfort her so easily.

* * *

"They've been gone for a day now-- where could they be?" Starfire questioned, speaking through her communicator as she searched for her lost friends.

"We'll just have to keep looking-- they could be anywhere." Robin replied while riding his R-cycle down the city streets.

"Yeah, but not anywhere around here." Cyborg added from the confines of his car.

"Their signals are completely gone-- like they're not even here anymore." Starfire mused swooping lower towards the ocean surface.

* * *

_How are we going to get out of here? _Beast Boy thought staring up at the cave drop-off he'd fallen through, _Our communicators are broken-- along with our bodies-- and Raven's so tired she can't heal us-- she wasted all her energy waking me up..._ he, of course, thought this with a stab of guilt-- those few extra minutes of her healing touch could've been the difference between leaving and staying--

Glancing over at the dark-haired girl resting on his shoulder, he couldn't help but think she looked extra cute. He wanted to wrap an arm around her, but the terms of their current agreement was friendship-- but, of course, this didn't make sense to him though either-- after all she had been the one to iniate the kiss in the hallway-- why was she being so confusing? Feeling slightly dreamy he recalled the memory he held so dearly-- her warmth mingled with his--

"Beast Boy..." he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I feel better now. I think I can heal you some now."

"Shouldn't you heal yourself first?" he asked rubbing his sore arm.

"Actually," she blushed, "if I heal you-- you can take care of me-- be my support-- you've always been there before-- so why not now?"

His eyes lit up at once, "I'd be glad to carry you!"

"Well, it's just that I'll be so tired again--"

"It's okay, just don't overdo it. I want to get out of this cave as much as you do."

Raven nodded, a small smile returning to her lips. She healed him flawlessly and he lifted her up into his arms, "Raven, before you sleep, let me tell you the riddle answer--"

She opened her purple eyes, "It's Acceptance. I'll give you a pink lilac when we get back okay?"

"You don't have to--"

"But I _want _to-- see that's what you don't understand." he laughed in reply as they walked into the darkness.

* * *

Calm reflective thoughts flitted across the dark void of her mind as his firm arms carried her through the damp cave. There was little light to see by so their pace was agonizingly slow. Giving her plenty of time to think:

_So what now? How do I buy time? He only has one more riddle after this...it really is stupid of me to think this way..._

"Raven, it's getting harder to see--" he commented stopping, "All the animals I can think of that see well in the dark can't carry passengers--"

She opened her calm eyes, stared up at his contemplative expression, and sighed. She waited a few minutes before replying, "As long as you walk slowly I don't think it'll matter what you are."

He nodded dimmly, "I don't want to leave you alone-- but I think it's best if I explore ahead a little."

"Sure." she breathed, her eyes drooping again as he placed her on ground against the cave wall.

Morphing into a bat, he flew down the pathway. Raven, on the other hand, felt exhaustion take her again. Then she dreamed...

_Cold snow blistered across the noiseless night air-- __Where am I?_

_Icy breath gripped her heart-- trying to pull her into the snow. Drudging through the thick snow drifts, she relived the warm memories of her lost city. The stark grey buildings were thrown all around her with broken windows. The cars rusting on the street edges-- she was gripped with agony-- this was the dream she'd had a few nights ago._

_She tried to fly away from the mess of the broken and chaotic world, but she felt stuck to the frozen ground. As she continued on her way, she passed the city's chruch; it tall spires imposing upon her hopeful mirth, crushed into a gloomy figure much like her-- a shadow of its former glory._

_Maybe I won't see it again... she hoped, but as soon as she turned the corner-- there it was-- just like before--_

_She rushed through the wrought iron gates with her flustered heart beating faster by the second. Her mind screaming with a thousand different thoughts as she made her way across the frozen dead grass and past all the grey stones. She saw a figure standing right where it had been last time, but this time, she knew what to expect..._

_"You were right the first time, Raven. I shouldn't have loved you, but I was selfish and wanted to anyway. But at least, it wasn't all my fault..." a woman's voice escaped the figure's mouth._

_Raven recognized the woman to be an older form of herself-- revisiting Beast Boy's grave-- and talking in third person for some reason. She glanced at the tombstone and saw his name carved through it. She watched her older self lean over and place a wilted pointsetta on his grave, "Sorry-- in this cold city not much lives long..." Raven let the old woman pass her and watched her as she disappeared into the decrepit city. _

_The icy wind whipped across her face once more and she felt her heart clench with the chills of winter again. Her older self had already disappeared into the frigid cityscape leaving her completely alone. Hopeless frustration consumed her as she fell to her knees and let the snow cover her..._

"Raven?" she woke in a cold sweat to his worried voice.

"It was my fault...he was dead because of me..." she whispered, but he didn't hear her.

He looked confused at her discomfort, but he continued speaking anyway, "Just a little further this way, and there's this glowing pool."

She blinked her eyes trying to clear the darkness and her strange dream images-- she wanted to see his face, "But I guess we could drink from it-- I guess-- if you were thirsty enough."

"Come closer-- glowing?" she asked as he lifted her up.

"Yeah, it's weird, but there are no more drop-offs thankfully." he smiled.

She winced as he spoke, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You okay?" he asked.

Her lips brushed his neck and sent shivers down his spine, "It's my leg--" the whispers she spoke in his ear distracting him piece by piece, he shook those bad thoughts away as her weak words reached him, "I'm starting to heal-- but it hurts."

"We can stop, but let's get to that pool first-- at least it's lighted there."

* * *

"So what now?" Cyborg asked sivering in the freezing rain.

Robin and Starfire huddled near him with a similar hopelessness, "I should have stopped him--" Starfire sighed, "I had the bad feelings."

"How could you know?" Robin replied in attempt to comfort her as the three of them approached the T-Car, "Theycould just want to stay gone."

"Maybe-- but now we wait." Cyborg assumed, driving away into the rainy night.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" she asked weakly, prying her tired eyes open.

Beast Boy laughed, "Yes, we're here." he replied, placing her on a large smooth stone nearest the pool.

He crouched down on one knee and stared into the glowing pool. Glancing back up at her, "Pretty, creepy, huh?"

She leaned foreward with a protective hand on her half broken leg, "Actually, it does look pretty eeire..." her eyes seemed transfixed on the pool's ghostly glow, "What kind of pool could this be anyway?"

"What's 'eerie' mean again?" he asked with wide eyes, "I could always test the pool's depth--" he continued on.

"No. That wouldn't be wise-- 'eerie' is synonymous with 'creepy'."

Beast Boy was about reply with a cute quip, but a loud rumbling reached his ears quickly adverted such. A large lumbering creature emerged from a winding path in the cave's depths. It's long claws scraping the cold, hard stone floor. Glimmering yellow eyes that matched its toothy snarl.

Raven and Beast Boy were frozen with equal shock. Raven was still too weak to move let alone remove them magically from the perdicament they'd landed themselves in-- Beast Boy wouldn't be able to fend or flee against such a large creature-- he wouldn't leave her-- duh-- and with no contact to the others-- things were looking pretty grim.

The beast was well-built and walked on four limbs-- four large limbs and a long thrashing tail to match. It narrowed its cold, yellow eyes at the intruders before lapping at the glowing pool. The two teens exchanged confused glances, perplexed as to what to do next.

The beast seemed as though it was going to ignore them completely-- so Beast Boy lifted Raven into his arms and attempted to make a leave-- the moment they made a step towards the way they had previously came-- the beast pounced. It landed before them, missing their shaking forms by a hair.

Snarling it drove Beast Boy backwards toward the pool. He glanced back at the pool and saw large steam vapors rising from it in waves, _This is bad-- and I'm not going down without a fight..._

Beast Boy was about to put Raven aside and morph into battle, but thoughts such as these came too late-- the beast's large paw slammed the two backwards and flailing into the crystal fuming water...

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn... Tune in next week-- lol. Next chapter up soon. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to say thank you to all-- something I can't say enough-- because this story has more hits than all of my others! Ya'll kept me going, and please read my little note at the bottom. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

* * *

_**Walking on Water**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Oh it is hopeless friends!" Starfire exclaimed as she paced the main corridor.

"They could be anywhere-- I doubt they'd leave without saying anything-- but they can take care of themselves Star--" Cyborg replied, typing furiously on the Titans' mainframe computer, "But just in case, we're running some more searches for their signals."

Robin, who had also been pacing, gave Starfire a sympathetic look. He also missed his teammates. He wanted to put an arm around her and comfort her, but he held himself back. They still hadn't had their 'talk' yet. He didn't know if she was approachable at all.

"I miss the jokes of Beast Boy. And the 'girl' talk of Raven." Starfire was carrying on, continuing to vent her sorrow the way she normally did-- outloud.

The dark-haired boy then thought, _Beast Boy...he went out on a limb for a girl-- a girl he wasn't sure even had feelings for him-- why can't I comfort someone I know has feelings for me-- _his thoughts were taken over by actions abruptly, "We'll find them Starfire." he assured her, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

The orange-haired alien shook her head in agreement before pulling him into a hug. Cyborg just happened to glance over and witness the scene before him. A small smile graced his face. He waited a moment longer before intterupting their 'moment'.

"Ya'll, I think we might have something." The two approached quickly and gathered around the big screen.

"At first, I didn't understand what the computer was telling me-- I thought it was a glitch-- but then I realized that the computer can pick up the signals of various technology around the city, and even some of the outskirts of town-- where ever radio waves can reach--" Cyborg typed in a few coordinates into the computer and new information flashed on the screen.

"They're here-- they have to be-- it's the only place that doesn't have any radio activity-- and unless they purposely disbanded their communicators-- they should be here-- it would explain why we haven't been able to reach them. And here's the kicker-- It's a small island about fifty feet from our very own Tower!" he continued.

"That's where I lost their signal!" Starfire exclaimed, pointing at the screen, "I thought I'd lost their signal. It happened a couple times."

"They could be hurt-- that's probably why they aren't back!" Robin exclaimed, as the three of them ran towards the door.

* * *

Beast Boy blinked open his eyes to the crystal depths of the glowing pool, _At least we know it won't kill us... _he saw Raven sinking nearby-- she was unconcious! He dove for her at once, holding what little breath he had left. 

He glanced around the water cavern and saw only one path that seemed to lead out. He let go of the last breath he had to offer and morphed into a dolphin pulling her along with him. He wondered why the beast hadn't followed them-- and perhaps-- eventually-- the water would kill them--

He didn't care anymore-- all that mattered was getting out alive...

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire quickly arrived on the neighboring island. They searched the premises efficiently, and soon found the fateful cave. Robin was about to go in, but Starfire held him back, "It's not safe." 

The boys took her seriously, but they all wondered if perhaps their friends where held in it's dark claws...

* * *

_Almost there... _his mind raced as he rushed to meet the water's surface. He wasn't sure if Raven would make it-- she hadn't awoken-- at all. No blink-- no sudden gasps-- nothing. 

Thrusting his head above the murky sea water he morphed into a human once more. He tredded the water for a moment, glancing around to see where the tunnel had led them-- he was just glad it hadn't been too long a trek. He spotted an island, and knew it to be the cursed one they had just fled from.

Who knew if that beast would just decide to emerge from the cave, but he saw that there was no other land nearby-- so it was better than tredding water all day. He swam as strongly as he could, but his strength was slipping-- his body ached from being a dolphin so long. He wasn't sure how much longer he could swim.

After a few more lengths of swiming, he felt exhaustion taking him over. _Valiant effort Beast Boy-- but this is it-- I'm washed up!_

Just as he let his body slip into the rest he craved, a strong arm lifted him from the depths. His eyes closed into sleep, but he knew he was in the arms of friends.

* * *

Blinking his tired eyes open, he found himself resting on a bed in the hospital wing of the Tower. His intense green eyes met the concerned gazes of his friends. He sat up slowly, "What happened? It she okay!? Did she make it?!" his thoughts suddenly urgent as he remembered why he'd almost drowned in the sea in the first place-- for Her. 

The other Titans smiled softly and indicated her bed was just nearby-- right next to his. He sighed relief, "I didn't want to give up-- but I couldn't move anymore." he layed down again, resting his head in her direction. Noticing the faint rise and fall of his teammate's chest, he let a comforting sleep take him.

"She will recover, yes?" Starfire asked Robin as they left the room.

Both he and Cyborg nodded, "They just need rest." Cyborg added, as the three of them disappeared downstairs.

* * *

The next day the ordeal Beast Boy and Raven faced seemed out of mind and thrown away-- quite literally, "But why not!? I went through hell for you, and I can't even get you to play video games with me?! What gives?" he exclaimed, more shocked than angry. 

Raven gave him a cold shoulder and continued toward her door. Her ominious dream lingering in her mind once more, _Just leave him be..._

"Is this about the riddle thing? I thought we were over that! C'mon, I told you I'd get you a pink lilac later. Not even one game? You owe me _that_ much." he persisted.

She stopped, she was going to retort to the riddle 'challenge' to cover up her reasons, but found that she could cut things deeper by insulting his choice of words, "I owe you? So you only saved my life for your own personal gain!?" she flashed an angry glare in his direction-- although truthfully-- she felt that he meant it that way.

He shrunk back, "No-- Raven! That's not what I meant!!" he sputtered.

Before he had another chance to understand or explain, she disappeared in a flash of black. He ran afterwards, toward her familar door, and beat on it in anger and confusion, "Raven this doesn't make any sense! You're not making any sense!!" he beat one last fist on her door, his anger spent.

In hindsight, beating on her door wasn't the best idea-- it reminded him of his 'beastly' incident. Concern sweeping him over, he pressed an ear to her door, and heard what he thought be silent sobs, but he couldn't really tell.

He grumbled to himself and stomped down the hallway. He felt so angry-- it was just like all those times before when they tried to get closer-- closer, and closer, and closer, and then-- push. _More like shove... _his mind mocked, as he continued towards his room.

He slamed his door behind him and flopped on the bed. He wanted to just shrink away from the world, _Who needs love anyway?_

* * *

_Never empty and never full_

_Always strong or weak_

_There is no middle_

_To take or to break_

_Forever or never_

He read outloud to himself, "This is ridiculous! Why should I solve this..." he complained, but let his anger simmer down again, _Just one more-- that's all-- and she has to answer to it-- or else it'll be more than her pride-- but her dignity, as well and she knows it-- I really have to outdo myself this time-- and I sound really mean about this, but I **have** to prove my point-- _

He disappeared down a long hallway towards the main room. After a few minutes of walking, he arrived. Glancing downward he saw Robin and Starfire sitting at the table-- closely-- _They must've worked out their fight. Good for them but what about me? _he felt another stab of guilt and remorse.

Sometimes he wanted something so bad he couldn't focus on anything else, but getting it. This was one of those times, because every time he failed in conviencing her to return his affections, it only deepened the wound that Terra had left on his ego.

It discouraged him more than she knew, and she probably was pushing him away for selfish reasons again anyway, so he was really confused as to why he kept pursuing such rejection from her in the first place, _How many times does she have to shoot me down before I get it?_

He paused a moment, admiring-- and envying-- the cute couple only a few steps away from him, _I've made up my mind. I'll solve the riddle, but I won't make her answer for anything. I'll just leave her alone. I love her-- but it's better if nothing happens between us--_

The green-eyed boy returned upstairs to his room, and added only one more thought to his plan, _--and I'll just move on-- even if she changes her mind..._

* * *

Even though Beast Boy was convienced that Robin and Starfire had patched things up, they were actually talking through their problems at that moment. 

"It hurt me to see you with her--" she was saying to him.

"I didn't know. I was just trying to talk sense to her-- she needed someone who'd listen." he assured her, taking her hand.

She diverted her gaze, "I think I understand now-- but perhaps the next time we go out, you could perhaps do the 'dressing up'?"

"Sure." he smiled, and for the first time in what seemed like a long time, he kissed her. She allowed the kiss to linger a moment before she replied, "Now the 'talking sense'..."

Beast Boy was convienced that no one had noticed the change in demeanor of the two rescued teens, but how wrong he was. Robin and Starfire had noticed his yearning look before his trek upstairs.

"I think it's time we've had one last talk with Raven." Robin commented, his eyes slightly narrowed-- he understood what it was like to be rejected so harshly.

"Why can't she just say 'yes' or 'no'?" Cyborg asked the two, he had also noticed Beast Boy's retreat from the main room, "It wouldn't hurt him as bad-- At least he could move on."

Robin was about to launch the three into a deeper debate about the questionable nature of their dark-haired friend, but she just so happened to appear in the kitchen-- probably for her afternoon tea.

Raven leaned over, rummaged through the cabinet before standing up with the items she'd been searching for-- and found herself surrounded. She narrowed her eyes, "Don't badger me."

"It's got to stop Raven. After everything that happened yesterday, how can you?!" Robin demanded.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen how bummed he was a minute ago." Cyborg put in.

"Please, Raven, there is something wrong with Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, more concerned for her friend's feelings rather than choices.

Raven held her strong gaze, but her voice betrayed her words, "I can't-- we can't-- it'll kill him!"

"Well, you're killing him now." Cyborg retorted, crossing his arms.

"No you don't understand-- I had a dream a few nights ago-- and in it-- Beast Boy was dead because of me. I won't let that happen. So if I push him away..." she trailed off, and her gaze fell to the floor.

Robin took a calmer pose, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Raven, look at me-- you're so wise, and you're always confident in everything you do-- this isn't like you."

She looked at him, but she didn't understand what wasn't 'like' her-- sure she was a little more weepy than usual-- "What I mean," he expanded, "is that you should tell him how you feel-- and don't let a dream get in the way because it 'might' come true."

"C'mon, we all made it through Trigon-- this is cake to that--" Cyborg joked.

"Yes," Starfire agreed, "and we all made it through the Brotherhood of Evil."

Raven's gaze became more hopeful, but uncertainty still poked at her, "But what if it does? What if he dies because me?"

"That's ridiculous!" Robin interjected, "Just because you somethimes have prophetic dreams doesn't mean that this one is."

"Yeah, sometimes we have bad dreams-- and they're just bad dreams." Cyborg cut in.

"I'll tell him--" she conceeded, "--later." she added quickly, and disappearing in a flash of black.

The others sighed and hoped for the best...for both of their friends.

* * *

This was it. The final straw. A storm brewed outside; the raging thunder pounded and the flashes of lightning streaked across the sky. He walked downstairs as one last attempt to calm himself. But then he saw Her-- she was reading on the couch. 

He thought about turning back, but he couldn't. He knew that if he couldn't do it now he never would. He approached her, carefully stumbling through the dark room with the crashes of lightning as his only guide.

She stood up noticing he had entered the room. She shut her book, and looked ready to leave, but he stopped her, "Raven wait--"

Her purple gaze pierced him as a flash of lightning reflected in her perplexed eyes, "What I said earlier was wrong. I shouldn't have said 'you owed me' anything."

He pulled the riddle from his pocket, and a flower from behind his back, "It's 'Love'." he offered her a red rose.

She took the rose from his hand, and looked down at her feet. He continued, "Love is the only thing that can never be full or empty and not have a middle. Lot's of things break, but you either love someone or you don't-- there is no middle."

She looked up, gazed into his eyes, and stood speechless.

"Well, that's cool, not like I expected a Jonquil or anything..." he started to walk away. (A Jonquil flower means "affections returned".)

"Wait!" she called out, "You don't understand. There was this dream and I-- you--"

He didn't let her finish-- he didn't care about her reasons-- or quips-- he wanted to know the answer to his questions-- "Do I pass now? Have I proved my love?" he asked, his arms extended expectantly to her.

She stared at him in pitch darkness of the main room, clutching the rose, her purple eyes watery. He sighed in frustration and walked towards her. His face mere inches from her, his green eyes intense with a split passion that couldn't be quelled. She could feel his warm breath, her lips parted, and her eyes fluttered shut. Raven was confused at why she had done that, but it felt right.

"No." he breathed, "I've proven my point-- and if you shared my feelings-- you missed your cue."

Turning away from her, he felt a stab of regret. He really **_did_** care. He just couldn't help but feel used when she had rejected him again-- especially after the way they had kissed in the hallway a few days ago-- and even more so after the way he had protected her-- risked his life for her-- and he'd do it all again in a heartbeat...

Suddenly he felt two hands turn him around, and her arms wrap around his neck affectionately. Her warm lips pressed against his a mere second before they both fell backwards.

"Ooof..." he groaned, but smiled at the curious expression she wore, "Does this mean you love me now?"

She nodded, "Beast Boy, you had me won over since day one, when you gave me the Azalea-- my heart had to lead me before I could admit what I felt for you, and I had to push myself to accept it."

"I'm glad you feel that way--" he grinned, "can I get up now?"

She blushed, pulling herself up and away from him. He pulled himself off the ground as well, and handed her the rose she had so clumsly dropped, "Thanks." she smiled.

Before Beast Boy had another chance to reply, she hugged him tightly. He smiled and craddled her against his strong chest. She sighed, and breathed in his warm scent, "But I must also thank you for teaching me a lesson I couldn't teach myself..."

He could only ask "What?" before he felt her tears on his shoulder, and her shaking form against his arms, "...**_unconditional_** love. No one's ever really done that for me. I mean all of you-- you've all been here for me. But you _especially_." she whispered.

He smiled softly, and kissed her forehead, "Maybe sleep is best now." he lifted her up into his arms, and carried her all the way to her room before setting her down on her bed, "Stay with me?" she asked softly.

He nodded in reply, placing himself beside her in the bed. He rested his head on her pillow while she rested her head on his chest. Pulling the covers over themselves, they fell slowly into a serene sleep in one another's arms.

* * *

**THE END**

Aw, idn't it sweet? And just so you guys know, there is a sequel to this, of which I've already written about three chapters for. :o It's called Fall, Baby, Fall and this is going to focus more on Robin and Starfire, but is also action-y. This one was more about building the relationship and establishing BBRae junk. This next story will have more plot than just their realtionships. So if you guys want to check it out, cool. :D

Oh, and sorry if the RobStar fight whatever didn't 'solve all the answers' or whatever. I didn't short-change it, I just felt that after a few days they both felt it was stupid/"we know better than that" kinda thing.


End file.
